rwby enabler story
by greendude25
Summary: rwby loves her big sister
1. Chapter 1

ruby woke up one mourning on a monday feeling terrible she had a fever,runny nose, and a headache. dont worry rubes ill tell the teachers your sick said yang. thanks sis said

ruby. well this is what you get for training outside after a shower at night you dunce said weiss in the back ground. come on weiss shes already feeling terrible lets just walk to

class and let her get some rest said blake .weiss and blake walked out the door blake poped her head back in . yang are you comeing? asked blake .yeah just give me a minute

said yang sitting on rubys bed. blake nodded to her. how are you feeling rubes? asked yang ...terrible replied ruby . i heard you moveing around allot last night in bed said

yang. yeah i was really hot last night said ruby. yeah hot by hot you mean horny i saw you trying to jerk off without weiss noticing teased yang. ruby had a deep blush on her

face . well did you cum? asked yang . no i couldnt i could have sworn weiss was up all night replied ruby. well then let me help you out then said yang .yang pulled down rubys

cover and her pajama pants to see rubys 12 inch shlong. the doctors werent sure what happened to ruby but they found that she had a cock at birth and a vagina to so it was

hard to find out the gender over time she grew boobs and a girly voice. yang spat on her hand to lubricate at and wrapped her hand around rubys are you sure about this i

mean wont you be late for class said ruby. naah thats why its called a quickie ruby its supposed to be quick . when yang noticed rubys cock was reletively hard she pulled down

her tight black shorts seductively but keept the rest of her regular gear on .yang then too k rubys penis and shoved it in her pussy. oooh god ruby your meat is so warm i love it

said yang .yang slowly slide up and down on rubys cock while she was lying down on the bed. omg moaned ruby in a low can feel her balls tighten up and yang notciced too .oh

you need to cum dont you well go ahead and give it to me ruby give your big sister all your started shooting her load inside yangs uterus. thats it thats it ruby said yang. when

ruby finished ejaculating yang gave her baby sister and secret girlfreind a kiss on the lips. yang why did you do that i dont want you to get sick ? said ruby . i did that because i

love you replied yang. ruby smiled at that response . ill be back as fast as i can said yang as she rushed out the door to get to class. when she got their professor port noticed

her and said its fine if she was late because weiss and blake both said that she was helping her sick sister. to that yang smiled at her teammates and sat down. when proffesor

port saterted his lecture yang put her hands on the bottom of her stomach and smiled at the feeling of rubys swimmers in her uterus.

and thats chapter one for rwby enabler hope you enjoyed i wrote this because the only futa story i found of rwby was one about blake so for all the futa fans enjoy so leave reviews and suggestions for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

ruby slowly crawled out of bed. she might have been sick but she was bored out of her mind .being a endless ball of energy and being sick is not a good combo.

ruby slowly walked to the window with a blanket around herlooking at the sun.'why did i have to be sick on a day like this' thought wasnt exactly able to realy go anywhere since if she got caught she could get into trouble cause it would be considered skipping school.

'might as well either play videogames or watch porn, thought flipped a coin heads porn tails landed on heads.

ruby then picked up her scroll opened it and typed in her favorite pornstars name/piss.(ruby has a pee and creampie fetish in this story).half way through the video rubys 12 inch penis got hard so she started strokeing it . at first little moans of pleasure escaped her lips as the strokeing progressed the moans started getting louder and wasnt a moaner but she did it just for the fuck of it.

now ruby has a fully hard penis . thanks to ruby being a melee user huntress she was very fit and ad an exceptionally tight grip for maximum had a very slim and sexy body she was always worried that she would get a six pack and look like those girls who look like they work out 24/7 and are practicaly a wall of muscle.

ruby can feel her stomach burning and her balls tightin up she was about to orgasm. she reached under her matresse past her fleshlight and condomns took her tissue papers and had one on stand by .ruby finally came,sperm going all over her stomach in in strong warm sticky her balls were empty she took the tissue paper and cleaned herself off when she was done she threw it in the garbage .

'oh that felt good' thought ruby.

(meanwhie in class) mister peterson: blahblahblahblahblablahnlahn.

yang looked around the class class would be over in 30 minutes she couldnt talk to weiss because she would just tell her to shut up and concentrate on the class she couldnt talk to blake because she always gets so concentrated in class when theirs a faunus discussion.

yang looked around the class looking for something to take her mind off this useless subject in class. she spotted a worried looking pyrah nikos looking at where ruby usually sits. yang didnt think much of it she knew that pyrah cared for her freinds very much and was probably just worrying about her.

at this point yang would usually just finger herself she was in the back of the class and was the only one in her row so she could probably get away with it but since her womb is loaded with rubys cum so that would make allot of sloshing noise and get yang some attention that she doesnt want so she just waited it out.

at the end of class yang was stopped in the halls by pyrah.

'hi yang..what happened to ruby?' asked pyrah

'oh hi pyrah!she got a cold today but she should be fine by tommorow you know her an endless ball of energy' said yang

pyrah lookedd down and had a releived smile on her face. ' thats good i thought that something worse happened to her,thank god' said pyrah

'nah its just a little cold completely harmless' said yang well ill be seing you around pyrah

bye yang said pyrah

(mean while back at the dorm) ruby was in the shower trying to relax when someone grabbed her cute butt. she turned around quickly only to see a naked yang with a seductive grin and both hands on her hips.

'hey sis,boy u really jumped their didnt you? did u think i was a rapist or something?' said yang

'yaaaaaaaaaaang!' said ruby as she jumped into yangs arms

'my god ive been so bored all day ,ive missed you so much...even thought it was like for only 3 hours you were gone.' said ruby

'awww i missed u too little sis i was thinking about you all day" said yang.

they both gave each other a passionite kiss

'so what did u do during your sick day?' asked yang . ' nothing really i masturbated once i fell asleep for an hour stared outside for half an hour and then took a shower and now im here.' said ruby

'ONLY ONCE! oh you poor baby,let your big sister take care of that.' said yang

yang instantly got on her knees in the shower and proceeded to give ruby a blowjob.'uh yang what if weiss or blake walk in?' asked ruby yang took rubys penis out of her mouth to answer .' dont worry weiss went to go buy more dust for myrtenester and blake said something about buying a book.' yang began sucking rubys cock again until it was fully erect.

yang then got up.'hey rubes how strong are you?' asked yang. 'considering i carry around a giant sycth to fight i would guess pretty strong why?' answered ruby. 'do you think you could pick me up while you ram me aginst the shower wall?'asked yang.

'theirs only one way to find out.' answered ruby.

ruby then held up yang by her waist in mid then wrapped her sexy legs around rubys waist and adjusted her vagina parallel to rubys penis. she also wrapped her arms around rubys back and rested her head on her shoulder.'do you know why this is my favorite position ruby?' asked yang.

no replied ruby

'its because this is the position that im most close to you.' said yang

after hearing that ruby had a deep blush on her face.'i love you yang,and not just as a sister.' said ruby in a seriouse tone 'i love you too ruby' said yang in a equally seriouse tone. 'now show me how much you love my by pounding the shit out of my pussy.' said yang in a playful tone. with that ruby thrusted her softly. she never thrusted to hard right off the bat so she wouldnt hurt yang .she felt something sticky in the back of yangs pussy and when she looked at her penis it was white and liquidy.

'im asuming thats my left over sperm from this mourning.' said ruby.'yup, i told you ruby i dont ever takeout a single drop of your amazing cum from my womb.' ruby smiled to that. a few moments later yangs pussy was getting wet and lubricated so ruby speed up the pace in her thrusts.

yang was starting to moan now. she never was a screamer and even if she was she knew that ruby hated girls that scream their heads off. little moans however was ruby approved . yang was now to the point where her vagina was dripping and she also had a deep blush on her face, and her stomach was burning ,all the signs that she was going to cum soon.

ruby was even feeling her orgasm come along.'...yang...unhh...you so tight...' moaned ruby in between thrusts. ' oh ruby dont stop im on the edge. please dont fucking stop!.' moaned yang.'yang...my balls are so tight i dont know how much longer i could hold it.' said ruby 'let it out ruby fill your big sister up..dont be afraid to give it to me ..come on ruby.' wehn she said those last two words.

'YANG!' ruby yelled as she filled yangs pussy wit her sperm.' OH THATS it ruby...tats it fill me up...ahhhhhhhhh!' yang came shortly after ruby . yang took her head off of rubys shoulders and gave her a kiss with a smile.'wow sis you really let me have it i dont think ill be able to piss for a week.' said yang with a develish grin she knew ruby had a huge piss and creampie fetish and using both of them in the same sentence really got her off.

'yang?' asked ruby.

'yes sis ?'

'my arms are killing me from holding you up for this long .'

'OH sorry' siad yang with a apologetic look on her face .whn she unwrapped her legs from rubys waist and got on the ground it took her a moment to get her to get her center of gravity back.'sooo,what do we do know?' asked yang.' i didnt eat anything can you go to the cafeteria and get me something i dont want to run into any teachers and explain to them why i missed their class?' asked ruby

sure thing baby sis just let me dry off and ill go get you something,btw what do u want to eat? asked yang

ruby just smiled ,slapped yangs ass and said'...come on yang its obviouse...COOKIES!'said ruby

yang just smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

authers note: jesus mary and joseph christ that took a while any way so i tried doing this paragraph thing tell me if u guys like it and please forgive me if theirs spelling mistake(dont fucking bother me with the capitals at evry sentence) i really type fast and dont have time too look up every time of my keyboard and sorry if i spell rwby instead of ruby it really is just a force of habbit and im sorry i havent wrote anything in a while i was enjoying summer but school started so i have to practice my english for class some way or another, anyways like fav comment and thanks for following . :)


End file.
